


A Reason to Fight

by happygowriting



Series: A Reason to Fight [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: A reason to fight, Angst, Curtis Everett x T, Mentions of kidnapping, but it will be mentioned and talked about throughout the series), curtis everett - Freeform, curtis everett x ofc, mentions of canablism, mentions of forced prostitution (note there will not be any graphic scenes where this happens, snowpiercer - Freeform, talk of global warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Everyone has a reason to fight, even Curtis and it’s not the reason most people think it is. An introduction into this world.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/OFC, Curtis Everett/Original Character(s)
Series: A Reason to Fight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100714
Kudos: 3





	A Reason to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

**_2014_ **

2014 was the last time that anyone knew what it was like to not live in a steel box that traveled the world 24 hours a day and seven days a week, not a single stop or destination. People didn’t expect the world to go to shit, but does anyone ever expect such dramatic and intense things to happen? They probably should have and maybe some parts of the world did see it coming but for most American’, and most of the world, they were too caught up in their own lives to really notice or care about what was going on around them.

The earth was heating up, global warming getting worse and worse but still people ignored it until it was too late. The solution could have been found when the earth first started warming up but too many people screamed about how global warming wasn’t real and was just a conspiracy theory made up by politicians to scare people to vote a certain way. There were too many years of denying the signs of what was happening around them and using it as a tool to fit a narrative that people wanted to push. Who cared about the hot summers and the winters with no snow, nobody liked snow anyway. When people realized that global warming was real and actually a pretty serious problem it was pretty much too late, the damage had been done.

Some scientists put their heads together and came up with the rushed idea to utilize climate engineering to stop the warming of the planet and to cool it off so that people could live comfortably and not have to worry about the polar caps melting and flooding the world. The idea was to release a substance called CW-7 with the intention of controlling global warming. It was a good idea in theory but one that needed to be tested before the use of it. However there wasn’t any time to test it, there needed to be change quickly. 

The governments ignored the scientists who said that there was testing needed, the governments ignored them, seeking to have a fast solution without proof that it would actually work. The idea sounded good to them, even if it hadn’t been tested yet. So 79 countries dispersed CW-7 in the upper layers of the atmosphere. While it did cool off the earth it continued to cool it off until the earth was forced into an ice age and almost all life was killed off because of the intense cold. 

Those who weren’t killed off were saved by the “all powerful” Mr. Wilford and his train with 1001 cars. 

Each section had a different purpose and would help to sustain life for those onboard. He was one of the few who had realized that it wouldn’t work and, while everyone else was talking about how CW-7 was going to save the world, he had worked on building a train that would be able to withstand the harsh conditions of the icy world it would be in. While everyone was running around and worried about Global Warming, Mr. Wilford was securing his place in society by creating a train that would save people and make him a savior that people would worship and do what he said to do without question. 

When the world was forced into an ice age Wilford was there with open arms and a train for people to board. Those who had money were given tickets and places in the nicer units. Those without money? Well, they were just lucky enough to be on the train, now weren’t they?

-

Curtis Everett was only 17 years old when the world froze over and he was forced onto the Snowpiercer - the name Mr. Wilford thought was so clever - and by his side was his girlfriend named T. Both of them were newly graduated from high school and had plans for their future, plans that were crushed when the world froze over. When they heard of the Snowpiercer they traveled far to be able to get a chance to get on it but they had no money and nothing to spare so they were forced to the back cars, the tail section for “bums and beggars” as the elite of society called them.

Even in the middle of the world freezing and people dying from the harsh conditions there were still people who believed that those with money - money that would barely mean anything in the coming years - and a higher social status deserved more than others. It was sick. Even In a world where money and status shouldn't matter, it did. The way Mr. Wilford designed the train. It was a way to control people and make sure everyone knew their place. Have the “best of the best” at the front of the train and as people went back through the cars the wealth began to disappear until there was just the tail section full of individuals who wanted to live but couldn’t afford it. 

Funny how it mimicked how life was before the freeze. Who gives a shit about the poor? If people worked harder there wouldn’t be poor people, and all of the typical excuses that those in better places always said to those who weren’t. They should be lucky they were even invited on the ride and not left to die. That’s how the elite saw it so they didn’t care what happened to them back on the train. Their lives meant nothing to those in the front.

But to those in the back it meant a lot. They were grateful to be saved from the cold. Not that the conditions in the back of the train were that much better. It was cold and dirty and they weren’t given much. They had to find comfort in the people around them and the few things that they did had

Curtis and T found comfort in each other, staying close together so they didn’t get lost in the mass of people. They were lucky to find a bunk and claim it for their own before it ran out, those who weren’t able to grab a bunk had to sleep on the floor because there just wasn’t enough room. They had nothing of comfort, just the clothes that were on their back and what little belongings they were able to pack into two small bags. It wasn’t a lot at all but they took comfort in knowing that they at least had each other and as long as they had each other they would be able to make it through anything. They didn’t know how long they would be on this train or how long the world would be a frozen ice land but they had each other. They could make it through.

Nobody knew how long they would be stuck on the train and at first people didn’t question it much but the more the days dragged on and the more that the tail section wasn’t given anything the more people started to get restless. 

People were hungry. They were thirsty. They were dirty and didn’t like living in such horrible conditions.

Complaints were met with silence from the front of the train, after all they had what they wanted and they were comfortable. They didn’t have to worry about those in the tail section because they believed they deserved to be there. Hell there were some in the front who thought they should just cut the tail off and let them die. They didn’t pay to be on the train so why should they even be there?

It didn’t sit well with anyone in the back of the train that they were being ignored. They couldn’t even get a scrap of food. Desperate times called for desperate measures and the majority of the tail section turned to doing things that they would have never thought they would do.

Cannibalism had always been frowned upon, an act that had been illegal and taboo in the world, one that would make anyone’s stomach turn and make people see you as less than human. But the tail section members were driven to it with a need to survive. They were desperate, stomachs aching and twisting, the hunger the only thing that they could think about to the point where it was driving them crazy. Desperate people always did desperate things and when you’re faced with a will to survive then you did what you could to get by.

They started with those who recently died, eating the healthier of the people and when that stopped being an option they turned on the living. Killing anyone, even babies, to be able to put something in their stomachs so that they wouldn’t starve to death. Anyone who thought about it would have seen that this is what the front wanted. If the tail section killed themselves off then they wouldn’t be a problem anymore, would they? They wouldn’t have to worry about those who just wanted to take advantage of Mr. Wilford. 

Curtis and T both tried to not do it, to not succumb to turning into animals and going by their basic instincts to survive. They didn’t want to be like that, didn’t want to be animalistic and eat someone. They both still viewed it as taboo. 

Curtis broke first, the hunger too much for him and he felt weak for it. He wanted to be as strong as T, to fight past the hunger and the urge, but he found himself being weak - well he saw himself as weak. T tried to comfort him, to tell him that it was okay and that she wasn’t going to fault him for wanting to stay alive and survive, that she still loved him and would be by his side throughout it all.

T held out a little longer before she tried it but when she tried it she got sick, unable to push past the fact that she was eating another human being. She couldn’t do it. So she accepted her fate and her fate was going to be death if things didn’t change soon. She didn’t want to leave Curtis alone but she couldn’t bring herself to eat other people. She wasn’t able to push past the fact that it was humans that they were eating.

Then there was a small revolt. A group of people managed to make it a few cars up, yelling and screaming and killing people in their wake. It was enough to get the front to pay some attention to them, it wasn’t much and those who revolted were never heard from again, but it paved the way for some very small changes in the back of the train. 

Guards were brought down to watch the tail section as if they were prisons instead of passengers and they started to get fed “protein blocks”. They weren’t told what was in them but it wasn’t like anyone really wanted to know. The taste wasn’t anything to write home about but it was something and at least it made them feel full. Two times a day they were given protein blocks and they were given water to drink but nothing to wash with. Some people would save their water and use it to clean themselves off but it didn’t do much to get the dirt and grime off of them.

And that was just the first year on the train. 

The following years didn’t show much improvement. More space became available as people died - and Mr. Wilford’s team cleaned up the bodies and disposed of them rather than have them rot where they laid or let the people eat them- but the space became filled as people started to have children. Even on a train with terrible conditions you couldn’t stop people from having sex and procreating. 

A lot of children, though, didn’t stay in the back of the train for long. About four years of being on the train guards from the front started to come back and take children, the reason for this was never told. There were rumors but nobody knew what to believe. People began to hide their children in an attempt to keep them from being taken to the front but a lot of times that didn’t help, the guards always knew where to look. The children were never seen from again and there was no way to find out what had happened to them or even if they were still alive. It was a mystery that nobody was able to solve no matter how hard they tried to. 

Curtis and T clung to each other more and more as the years went on. They made friends with other passengers but for the most part they stayed by themselves, lost in the small world they had created. They spent time talking about what they would do when they finally got off the train, ignoring the fact that it had been four years and they had heard nothing about anything changing. They didn’t have windows in the tail section so they couldn’t even look outside to see if anything had changed. 

Curtis didn’t like to stray too far from T. He found her beautiful, an angel that didn’t deserve to be in the tail section of the train. Even covered in dirt nothing could hinder her beauty or her brilliant smile and he knew other men felt the same. He had heard others talk about wanting her, about planning to wait until Curtis wasn’t around or when he was distracted to take her. He wasn’t going to let that happen so he stayed close and always tried to have a hand on her. Nobody was going to take his girl from him. She was the only normal he had left, the only thing that he could hold onto to keep him from going crazy in the steel box they were trapped in. Losing her would be like losing a part of himself and he couldn’t have that.

Then came the rumors that Mr. Wilford was looking for girls from the tail section. After the rumors girls soon started to go missing and it made Curtis nervous. Why would Mr. Wilford need girls from the tail section? There were plenty of girls in the front section, girls who had more class and style than the girls in the back. 

And then one night Curtis’ fears came true. T and Curtis were peacefully laying in their bunk, wrapped around each other and imagining a better world when a couple of men approached their bed. Curts was held down as someone grabbed T, binding her arms behind her back and using a rope to tie them up. Curtis struggled, he screamed, he tried to get someone to do something but nobody ever did when they came to take someone. Everyone sat and watched and let it happen. Tears streamed down Curtis’ face as T was dragged away. There were tears running down her own face and she was trying to go back to Curtis, to not be ripped away from her world, her love. 

Try as they might they couldn’t do anything. They both struggled but they couldn’t break free. Curtis was forced to watch as the love of his life was taken from him. It was that night that his world shattered around him and he lost a part of himself. Without T he didn’t know if he could go on without her.

For days he spent laying in his bed, starting up at the ceiling, not eating or drinking, not talking to anyone. He felt lost. He felt empty. His life was turned upside down and without his girl by his side. He didn’t know how much time had passed from the time she was taken to when he decided that he was going to get her back and he didn’t care what he had to do or how long it took. 

It turned out that finding people to want to fight against the front didn’t take too long. There were so many people unhappy with the hand they were dealt. They hated the front for giving them protein blocks and not real food. Hated them for taking their children and women. Hated that they got to live a life of luxury while all of them were stuck living on this fucking steel box of a train. They wanted things to be more even and more equal, or at the very least get some real fucking food. 

Everyone had a reason to fight. For Curtis his reason wasn’t for better food or better living conditions, it was a person. It was the girl he had by his side when he boarded the train. The girl who helped keep him sane. The girl he trusted. The girl he loved. The girl that, as long as he had her by his side, made everything better. He could get through this, be stuck in a metal box and inhuman conditions if he had her by his side. 

Having her ripped from him and taken because Mr. Wilford wanted her made his heart ache in ways that he never knew could. He was empty without her, needed her to be by his side and in his life. Without her nothing mattered and the world was dull. 

He didn’t know for sure why Wilford had taken her but he knew that those who were taken from the back to the front were never seen for again and weren’t taken to the front because they fit in there. He heard rumors that she had been made a pleasure girl, but he didn’t want to dwell on it. He couldn’t stand to think about his girl being in that position. 

She was his reason and he wouldn’t stop until he got her back. 

Nothing and nobody was going to get in his way.


End file.
